


i'll be right by your side, til 3005

by orphan_account



Category: All-New Ghost Rider, DCU (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: BROMANCE lol, i know less than zero percent about cars & motorcycle, i literally had to look up everything in this fic while i was writing it, jason has endless amounts of money(he steals from bruce) & u cant tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks later the same guy comes into the shop with the bike.<br/>Sputtering, chipped, basically on its last legs. Robbie has to do a double take.</p><p>"<i>Jesus fuck</i>; I just fixed this thing. What did you do, <i>run into a mountain?</i>"</p><p>The customer gets off the broken wreck and smiles.</p><p>"Yeah. You could say that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be right by your side, til 3005

**Author's Note:**

> hah aha h a h a  
> robbie reyes has taken over my life so hard its not even funny  
> so enjoy this small fanfic bc im slowly becoming a shipper of jasonrobbie  
> also this is my first time writing either of them so im so sorry if they're ooc

Robbie's taken away from his work on the bottom of someone's car when a foot caught the edge of the creeper he was laying on an pulled him back. The shock of the bright sunlight made his eyes snap shut.

" _¡Qué putas pasa—_ "

The hand that once held a wrench scrambled cover up his eyes. 

A voice above him laughed and Robbie looked up.

First, he saw a motorcycle parked at the edge of the garage.   
Honda Valkyrie. Bright red. New-ish looking and shiny.  
Then he saw the foot on his creeper and trailed up.

Above him, Robbie saw a male, maybe two or three years older than him, wearing a loose grey shirt and a leather jacket. He was slightly tanned and had dark black hair and —oh.

" _Nice haircut_ ," Robbie deadpanned, despite himself. The guy scoffed.

"Rise and shine, guy. I need some help."

The Latino sat up.   
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm already on a car."

" _And?_ Do it later, I need this done _now_."

Robbie frowned and wiped his hands on the white rag in his back pocket.

"Just wait until Dan comes back. I'm sure he'll do it for yo-"  
'No, kid you don't understand. _I can't wait._ "

The teen scoffed at the older male and looked over his shoulder at the bike.

It looked perfectly intact. 

"What's wrong with it anyway?"

The customer inhaled deeply before stepping off of the creeper and motioning toward Robbie.  
 _"Come here."_

He got up and followed the mysterious guy to the other side of his bike and—  
 _Jesus._

Robbie shook his head as he watched the other guy circle around him and the motorcycle mumbling under his breath about 'how he was going to kill Damian'. He blocked the voice out and focused more on the scratch.  
Fuck.  
It was deep. Whoever it was, they must've been working on it for a while.  
Robbie wanted to cringe just thinking about it.

"Can you fix it?" the male asked, snapping Robbie out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. But not now. Just leave it overnight,I'll do it then."

" _Overnight?_ Are you serious? It's just a little scratch-"

"But I have at least three more cars before you."

"Okay. Fine," the guy pulled out his wallet. Robbie noticed a small bat keychain attached to it.  
"Look, if you just do this right now, _real quick_ , I'll pay you double of what it costs."

Robbie looked back up.   
"You don't even know how much it costs regularly."  
He watched as the man shuffled through the wallet.  
" _Triple,_ then. I'll even add in a tip, jus-"  
"Y'know, you don't have to do-"  
" _But I am._ And you'll just have to deal with it."

The stranger pulled out two hundred dollar bills and practically slapped them into Robbie's hand.

"I'll be back for it by 4."

Before Robbie could get another word in the guy was already striding out the garage.  
He was all alone with a scratched-to-shit motorcycle and broken-down car.

He looked over to he clock clinging on to the side of the wall for dear life.

3:15

Dan wouldn't be back around til four-thirty.  
At the least.

Pocketing one bill and putting the other on the counter, Robbie hummed to himself as he rolled the creeper to the cycle.

It wouldn't take that long, really.  
No one would notice.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. if that spanish at the beginning is wrong it's all google translates fault
> 
> he was supposed to be saying what the fuck  
> (yes i use google translator. yes it is disgusting.  
> yes you have the right to judge me because of it)
> 
> i wanted this to be multichaptered but idk  
> \---  
> title taken from childish gambino's 3005 which i was jammin to while i wrote this


End file.
